


Serendipity

by Panalulu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partnership, Platonic Relationships, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panalulu/pseuds/Panalulu
Summary: Charlie had insisted that the best thing was to iron out their relationships a little more, open up a bit and get away from blood and contempt, be nice and make new friends."What?" Husk did not want to. He took refuge in hard, dry, definitive statements when someone tried to speak to him and was quite defensive in the face of persistent curiosity or comments from the rest of the staff.





	Serendipity

After they all left and having checked that the room was silent, Husk made his way through the room, with his lips pulling a gesture of irritation. And almost possessed by the habit, he crawled towards the bar that was a few meters away. He had just returned from therapy and honestly had no idea what to do, but anything was better than continuing to live with Charlie and his team of phenomena. I found everyone a disastrous family, but the family is family. With the poisoned thought, he gives a snort of absolute bad humor.

He goes to the cellar behind the bar and with the open palm hits the switch when turning on the light.

"Huuuuuusk"

An infantile and annoying scream exploded over his head, Angel Dust had entered in ridiculously slow steps, brandishing his arms towards him with the intention of catching him.

"Damn it!" Husk's hoarse voice roars as he stumbles back through the scandal and falls to the floor.

Angel mocks completely with laughter, lowering his arms to his hip. "Husk! I thought you liked tricks."

"No, I do not like them." He admits vaguely, squinting and Angel knows he's lying.

A dry, relaxed laugh is heard from the arachnid demon, a dangerous finger slips over the red bow tie that rests on the cat's chest, touching gently. "All right. Maybe I can ... compensate you with a gift?"

Keeping a glance at the bartender leaning on his back on an extensive wooden counter, he stops a few meters away, pressing his arms under his soft, white chest. Charlie had insisted that the best thing was to iron out their relationships a little more, open up a bit and get away from blood and contempt, be nice and make new friends.

"What?" Husk did not want to. He took refuge in hard, dry, definitive statements when someone tried to speak to him and was quite defensive in the face of persistent curiosity or comments from the rest of the staff.

Angel smiles in silence for a moment, and Husk thinks he knows her by heart, but he always finds the gesture very appealing. He snorts when his superstition shatters the feeling and his eyes hit the boy's small figure fiercely. "Are you coming to make fun of me?"

"No, not tonight" he says, turning to the back shelf and showing a green bottle with an elongated neck, two glasses in the other hand and a pair of aluminum-covered dark chocolate bars that creak between his fingers. While he taps on the bottle that shone and swirled with the movement.

Husk looked at him for a moment, legitimately surprised by the gesture. In fact, there was nothing he liked more than a quiet evening with a bottle of red wine and a little black chocolate. He did not remember having said that to Angel, or rather nothing in particular, but he was not going to complain. After the long therapy sessions with Charlie spitting on the good and the bad, maybe it was what he really needed.

"So ... finally, you learned that I do not like all that shit too sweet and sugary" Husk sat on the floor of the cellar and opened the bottle of wine. "Close the door. I suppose you brought two drinks for a reason"

Angel buzzes with an affirmative movement, pushing the door behind him with a kick and taking a seat next to the demon on the floor. "I hope the idea of sharing pleases you!"

He offered her a glass, stretching her hand towards the cat.

"Naturally" He answers without a coarse apex, suspended in the incredulous gesture he had received since Angel had that detail and with a swipe he picks up the extended glass. He turned the bottle over and the contents came to life dancing softly inside "A toast"

"For us, to endure them and for this well earned drink" Angel affirms raising his glass on his head, Husk imitates and both laugh laughing at how ridiculous the moment is. "I must admit, that of all in this silly hotel, you are the only that really catches me"

Confess, without shame, when he learned from him and his deadly honest language, he does not know or care.

They drank. Husk almost melted on the taste of the wine. For someone who mostly drank sugary sodas, Angel certainly had a special ability to choose a good drink. He sat in relative silence, savoring every sip of his first glass. In spite of how irritating he might be, right now he had completely forgotten the discomfort that the spider demon and his intrepid personality normally caused him.

Then, the shame falls against his face when the spider presses lovingly a bar against his lips, while he drinks vigorously, healthily, enthusiastically, with joy and a smile stretched across his face. Husk gives a modest bite, chewing patiently while offering the remaining bar.

Angel meditates, leaving the glass aside and biting without consideration. Her face contracts with contempt fixed, with bitterness and rejection and spits making him laugh abruptly.

"Weeeeell I'm surprised you do not know how bitter chocolate tastes. I thought you'd have some idea" Mentioned by leaving the chocolate next to the bottle and the empty glasses.

"Duuuh. Obviously not, it was an instinct" he says offended by his words, well not really, but he is like that.

"So that?" His voice sounds dry and definitive at the offended boy's tone. "Do you wait for a kiss to get rid of the shit?"

Angel smiles, leaning forward and pulling on her bun. Husk dosn't deny, nor moves, keeps the eyes scattered on his chest as if there he found the reason why he spat that. "A thank you would have been nice, but since you mention it ..."

And he does not wait for his answer, and he sticks his lips with a movement that failed to be soft and affectionate since he pushed with his tongue towards her mouth.

A sigh fades against his cheeks, Husk's hands fall loose on the small waist of the arachnid and after a few seconds he pulls away with a powerful and wet click.  
Neither of them speaks about it smiling with complicity for the idea of a reunion. 

It is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Very well, this is my first attempt to address this ship. It's not the best, but I hope you like it.
> 
> AAAAAND SORRY FOR THE BAD ENGLISH (Actually I'm Hispanic writer)


End file.
